1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, and particularly, to a cellular phone capable of attaching an attachment thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, varieties of colors and patterns are formed on backs (exterior surface portions when folding-type cellular phones are folded) of the folding-type cellular phones. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-125022 discloses a cellular phone in which a glazed panel of a back is freely changeable to suit user's preference. However, a user cannot freely add functions to a purchased cellular phone. Moreover, in order to change setting conditions for the cellular phone in response to a usage situation, entries are required for many setting items.